


Let Me In

by Fidgety_Witch



Series: Khan/Arthur Residence [6]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Arthur is Mummy, Arthur is a Very Good Mummy, Fluff, Hector is swimming in The Nile, M/M, The Nile is not only in Egypt, and it's true, that was what a fic told me, unless you're eyes are good you won't see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidgety_Witch/pseuds/Fidgety_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur just couldn't understand why his firstborn twin decided to keep swimming in The Nile, it must get tedious after a while. Arthur would really do something before his son destroy himself</p><p>Maybe he needed to initiate a meeting with this Peter Guillam his son is so infatuated in</p><p>Hector is appalled, and scared</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur, as already stated by his husband Khan Noonien Singh, is a saint. He’s kind and caring yet stern towards all of his children, but one cannot compare his patience to anything. Sherlock had said Arthur’s tolerance surpasses even John’s for Sherlock, and that is saying something. Not that a certain dearest lucky husband want to add that Arthur is also as scary as hell when one would go as far as test Arthur’s patience. Khan had already learnt Arthur’s anger when his wife was pregnant, and he’s had enough thank you very much. So, as we said before, one Arthur Dent’s patience stretches as wide as the galaxy and it is supported by claims from his husband, his children as well as his children’s beloved.

 

As far as Arthur know, only his John Watson had found and declared to the world his love for one Sherlock Holmes and the detective himself had felt the same way Arthur would just coo at both of them. His first and second child were too busy with their research across galaxies to even think about beloveds and his beautiful third, first daughter, is ~~very~~ a bit hard to impress. His fourth -as dashing as he is- just doesn’t seem interested, perhaps it’s his line of work, he would have words with his son whether he indeed wanted this career. His fifth child though, had garner a fan club between mothers he had been offered their daughters if life couldn’t get more stranger for goodness sake!

 

Now, for his brave and hardheaded sixth -his second daughter- he will need someone who is worthy of his daughter’s respect. No, not someone who is strong, but someone who is noble, whose personality his daughter will love. Arthur has had enough of his dear sixth child jabbering about the incompetence of men who came to her café. His seventh though, he’s like his third, just a bit more vocal with his critics… he’s a critic after all, what to do what to do. As for his sweet adorable eighth child, youngest daughter, he had heard from a little bird that there was someone she was hoping to come visit the café. His middle daughter had been whining about it, but there was no malice like in it, it seemed his eighth is indeed having a crush on this Martin Crieff person; indeed he must tease his daughter when he visits. His ninth and tenth are busy working as officials (his tenth is, his ninth is giving his intelligence support to his younger brother. They were kind of inseparable since the beginning). His twelfth are living happily with his flat mate turned lovers consulting detective and his thirteenth are keeping with his studies at home while at the same time keeping contact with his bully turned best friend dragon boy.

 

Now… let’s speak about his eleventh child. Hector had just stormed into the kitchen and started pretending to be a limpet by latching himself on Arthur’s back while letting his Mummy cook.

 

“Mummy! You won’t believe what that stupid idiot managed to do!”

 

“What did poor Peter do now, darling?”

 

“He tried to ask me to go to the amusement park with him, Mummy! Amusement parks, you know how much I hate those!”

 

“Oh darling…”

 

Let’s just say his eleventh child is in denial and a bit dense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda like a filler even if it's not, I can't seem to put anything right in it

Arthur was humming around in the kitchen, William had just bought him a new food processor and it was rather futile to not try their new appliance. Newest technology in the galaxy that even Londoners would gawk if they ever lay their eyes on it, William said. Well he did get it somewhere outside Earth, of course everyone would gawk. Let’s just hope Julian would stop tinkering with this one, or hope William bought another one for his brother to disassemble and assemble.

 

“Now then, let’s see if Bilbo would like some carrot soup for…”

 

“Mummy?” Arthur stopped scrambling around the kitchen and turned around to see Hector looking strangely watery in the eyes as he shifted from one foot to another, as if he was a stranger in his own house. Arthur quickly wiped his hands on his apron (the pink frilly one Regina decided to give him) before scrambling over to his wayward son before he got his arms full of Hector.

 

“Oh darling, come now. Let’s get you to the sofa and give you a nice cuppa.” Arthur coos as he slowly led Hector to sit at the sofa before prying Hector’s fingers off his apron to brew warm tea and honey. Hector went back into a limpet on Arthur after drinking his cuppa and continued to keep his silence while Arthur continues to coo and brush his hand on Hector’s back.

 

“There, there. Let it out now, darling. Easy now…”

 

=.=.=.=

 

“Now, darling. Surely you’ve spent all your tears already? Will you tell Mummy what’s troubling you?” Arthur said, gently wiping Hector’s face with a handkerchief like he would Bilbo when the boy played until he’s dirty all over. Hector kept his silence sniffled childishly before he shook his head and succumbing to more scrubbing by Arthur. Arthur pursed his lips at his son and pinched Hector’s cheeks until the boy started yelping in mercy.

 

“You know Mummy loves you, yes? Mummy worries, you visit less now… Have you been resting well?”

 

“… It’s Peter…” Finally, his son starts to talk. This doesn’t seem very good for Arthur though, Hector positively just turned even more sour when mentioning the other’s name. Arthur never really met this Peter Guillam person his son likes to rave about, he thought Hector was finally having a good relationship at work, with a job that dangerous.

 

“Did Peter ask you to go with him to the amusement park again? Last time you mentioned he asked you to go with him.”

 

“… He’s with the MI6, Mummy…”

 

_Oh_

 

“Darling, surely that doesn’t change his or your mind on each other right?” Arthur said, brushing his fingers through Hector’s perfectly combed hair. Hector’s eyes closed and he leaned against Arthur’s hand, feeling very much like a child once more, being comforted by his Mummy.

 

“Of course it changes, Mummy. It’s the bloody MI6! He’s like that James bloody Bond, who knows how many men he’s flirted with.” Hector said as he squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face on Arthur’s lap.

 

“My baby boy, surely you don’t think like that about Peter, do you?” Oh dear, this is getting worse than Arthur initially thought. Arthur should have just listened to his husband’s advice about talking to Hector about his workload right away, oh dear.

 

“Hector, please talk to Mummy. Are you feeling well, do you want to stay for a few days?” Hector kept his face buried and Arthur almost thought his son might be suffocating himself on his lap before sighing in relieve when his son nodded.

 

“Alright then, Bilbo misses you much. He’s been asking for you.” Arthur said, continuing to brush Hector’s hair until his eleventh child finally lifted his head up, although the usual shark grin on his face is absent.

 

“Give yourself a good nap, I’ll tell Bilbo not to jump on you, okay? Do you want me to call on John?” “… It’s okay Mummy, I’ll just… take a nap as you said.”

 

“Hector darling?” “Yeah?” “I love you.” “Love you too, Mummy.”

 

=.=.=.=.=

 

“Yes, Mummy? Can I help you with something?”

 

“Oh Julian! I was beginning to worry if I can’t call you back with this line… I needed a favor.”

 

“For Hector?”

 

“Oh, you were watching? Can you help then?”

“I’ll send the number immediately, Mummy. Peter Guillam, was it?”

 

“Yes, that’s the one, thank you darling. Say hello to Kevin for me, will you two be back soon?”

 

“I will, Mummy. If things are smooth we’ll be back not later than this weekend, Mummy. I’ll be sure to ask Kevin about it.”

 

“Take care, you two.”

 

“You too, Mummy. Say hello to Daddy for us, and to Hector too. Tell him to stop moping.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Please come to Café Galaxy as soon as you possibly can. Just a few words, if you please. – AD_

 

Peter was wary when he walked into the seemingly harmless café. Now all Peter had to do is to find this ‘AD’ who messaged him in the first place. Nothing seemed different than any regular café. There was not many people present, good, but then again it’s not after school hours or this was staged. The only people currently present are the two baristas, a lady writing in her journal and a man whose face he couldn’t see.

 

Arthur definitely noticed the very well dressed young man walking into the café from the corner of his eyes, eyeing the whole place warily and he smiled behind his cup. MI6 indeed, you’d know right away from the way he’s so meticulously dressed in his three-piece suit. But maybe it’s because his sons had already told Arthur about this Peter, or else you may just think of the young man as a successful businessman. Placing the cup back on to the saucer, Arthur stood up and turned around to face the one and only Peter Guillam.

 

Well, Peter couldn’t believe his eyes! Standing in front of him is… wait a minute, this man in front of him is not his Hector at all! He cursed his temporary blindsight before straightening his posture to look at the eerie doppelganger with a gaze that may be frightening to a lesser man. Arthur was rather impressed at how fast Peter’s uptake is on how he is definitely not Hector and smiled to himself.

 

His son seemed to have met his match, that is a relief.

 

“… You’re not Hector. Who are you?” Peter was growing more wary when the man smiled. It was wrong, this man is not Hector, but this man has Hector’s face and eyes. Peter hasn’t been able to contact or see Hector for a while it worries him, his heart hasn’t been the same since Hector disappeared. He should be looking for Hector instead of talking to this man, Peter thought.

 

“Why don’t you take a seat first? A talk is never complete with a nice cuppa.” Peter’s eyes narrowed more and his hand went to the gun he had under his coat only to see the other three people in the café stiffened. Arthur lifted one of his hands up and told the three women “It’s okay, nothing to worry about”.

 

“I ask you again, who are you?” Peter wasn’t expecting this answer coming out from Arthur’s mouth though, really, it was the last thing Peter thought would come out.

 

“Well, I guess I do have to introduce myself to avoid hostility.” Arthur sighed as he shook his head as if he had seen an act of a petulant child.

 

“My name is Arthur Dent, I’m Hector’s Mummy.”

 

Everything was silent afterwards, Peter could feel his mind chugging this information. Arthur was rather worried at Peter’s sudden lose of color and gently tugged the other to across the sofa he previously seated.

 

“Brew a nice cuppa for the gentleman, Joanne dear? I think it’s the shock.” Peter had heard a snort and an affirmative before he finally got the right state of his mind back. It was horrid, he had been so impolite to his love’s _Mummy_ , of all people, he should have thought of the possibility!

 

“Now dear, breath.” “I-I-I’m very sorry! I shouldn’t have been so rude to you, you’re Hector’s Mummy, I…” Arthur was taken aback by Peter’s sudden flurry of apologies he couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“That was a perfectly good reaction to a stranger with a familiar face, there’s no need to apologize. I should be the one who apologize for scaring you.” Arthur said, patting Peter’s shoulder before going back to his seat across Peter’s.

 

“I’m still very sorry. My mind was not in a right state at the moment I…” “Were you looking for Hector?” Peter quickly closed his mouth and nervously nodding. Peter felt as if he was in front of his in-law; well, if you counted that certain little black box he had kept at his house, he _is_ sitting in front of his in-law. And don’t forget he had successfully been very rude to his future in-law. Peter had whimpered there for a second before lifting his head to look into Arthur’s understanding eyes.

 

“That’s why I called you here, actually. I’m worried about Hector, it seemed… he had come to a misunderstanding about you. Well, I hope it was a misunderstanding, it would be very dangerous for you if Hector’s assumptions were true.” Peter noticed three pairs of eyes drilling the back of his head and he swallowed nervously. Arthur noticed the tension in the air and huffed disapprovingly.

 

“Darlings, please do go back to what you were doing. You’re making him uncomfortable!” After a grumble, a snort and an apology Peter felt the stares diminished and looked towards Arthur in a bit of awe.

 

“They’re…” “My daughters, Hector’s older sister.” That statement made him blush from the neck to his hair Peter quickly fires rapid apologies while Arthur sighs.

 

“Enough of those. There is a reason I asked my son, not Hector mind you, for your number and asked you to come here. It concerns Hector’s well being…”

 

“I-Is Hector okay? I haven’t… been able to meet with him for the last few days I…”

 

“He’s doubting you.” Peter snapped shut for the umpteenth time and Arthur sighed before asking Peter to let him talk and answer him when he is needed. Peter quickly nodded, anxious to what Arthur had to say.

 

“Peter Guillam, MI6, Hector say. That true?” A nod.

 

“Do you know a man who goes by the name James Bond, code 007?” A nod with an annoyed smile. Good.

 

“Now, here’s the main question. Do you really love my son, or are you just like James Bond?” Peter’s eyes snapped wide and Arthur understood that the man had gotten what he had implied in that particular question. Taking a sip from his already cold tea, Arthur stuck his tongue out in distaste before he moved his eyes over to Peter’s once again.

 

“Your answer, Peter?” “I… is Hector really…?”

 

“I need your answer, Peter. Not a question.” Peter winced at Arthur’s sudden cold tone, but he answered the question sincerely, at least.

 

“I do. I do love Hector. Please believe me; I love your son so much, I don’t want anyone else but him. He’s the only one that ever had my interest, I swear… I’d do anything for him.”

 

“… He didn’t know you were in MI6, he felt tremendously betrayed. You are the first person he could actually connect to about his job, Peter.” Arthur said, sadness and worry lacing his words which made Peter’s guilt grew in his heart.

 

“I… Hector hated getting orders, from anyone. I don’t want his opinion of me to… dwindle because I work for the MI6…”

 

“What Hector hates, Peter, is a submissive military dog. My other son, Hector’s twin, was a military dog, but by any means he is not submissive. Hector respects strength and character and the need to thrive…”

 

“… He thought I was weak then for being in MI6…?” Arthur narrowed his eyes at how narrow minded Peter is and the MI6 agent lowered his head in shame.

 

“Hector thinks you are weak because you _hid_ that piece of information from him. Or do you think Hector will take advantage of you for being in MI6? My son is not that weak.” Arthur huffed, thanking the brown haired barista -Joanne, Peter heard, that looks a lot like Arthur except for the eyes- for the fresh pot of tea she brought.

 

“I… am sorry. If I can explain it to Hector, I would, I swear…” Arthur seemed to mull over his thoughts for a second before sighing heavily, but this time it was mixed with resignation.

 

“Peter dear, I can see that you are serious about Hector… but have you ever told Hector how serious you are?”

 

“I always told him I love him, and I always wanted to ask him to go over to places with me…” Arthur shook his head, making Peter stop and threw his hands up to his hair in frustration.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong. Hector doesn’t like those kinds of things; right now, he only appreciates proof and words… and he’s slowly destroying himself. My husband and I, we’ve talked about how Hector’s job seemed to be taking a toll on him. It may have been my fault at one point to think that my Hector is strong enough to handle everything…”

 

“… But he doesn’t want to see me…” Peter said, deflated.

 

“I’m afraid your explanation are the things that could keep him going, I can only do little as his Mummy. You are going to talk to Hector, whether both of you like it or not, resolve everything and tell him you love him and how serious you are. Enough is enough.”

 

“I understand…” “Good. And there was something niggling the back of my mind as I talk to you, are you planning to marry my son?” Peter’s sudden blush was enough answer for Arthur and he nodded.

 

“… Resolve this matter first, take it slow. Make Hector see how you feel for him, then you can ask for his hand.” Peter nodded solemnly, taking Arthur’s advice very seriously before the older man broke out in a big smile and looked towards Peter’s back.

 

“Although, you may need to talk to my daughters first before you ask him to marry you. You know the consequences, it was very nice talking to you, Peter dear.” Peter swallowed the lump on his throat and turned his head around only to see three pair of eyes glaring daggers at him.

 

“I… will keep that in mind. T-The pleasure is all mine, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drum rolls*


	4. Chapter 4

One morning, Hector found himself being dragged up awake by Bilbo, who kept on telling him that Arthur needs him to take a shower and meet him quick. Hector couldn’t really register what was happening, but the persistent tug from Bilbo kept him walking towards the shower before he was shoved in together with a towel and his clothes.

 

“Good morning, darling. Are you awake now?” Arthur greeted him with a hug and a kiss on his forehead while Hector only grunted, his consciousness still swimming between dream and reality. Arthur laughed at his son’s half-alive state and steered him over to the kitchen table. Arthur handed Hector a piece of toast with strawberry jam, Hector stared at the jam for a moment before giving up and started munching on his breakfast.

 

“Milk, sweetheart?” “… Orange juice, please Mummy. Thanks Mummy.” Hector mumbled. Arthur took a seat next to Hector and leaned his elbow on the counter and his cheek on his fist.

 

“Are you really awake, darling?” “Soon, Mummy. Bilbo told me about you wanting to see me for something, Mummy.”

 

“After you finished your breakfast and your juice, dear.”

 

=.=.=.=.=

 

“Mummy, why are we in the play room?” Indeed, the room is filled with Bilbo’s toys strewn around. Arthur sighed and told him to sit down and Hector did, legs crossed and suddenly the room was filled with tension.

 

“Now, Hector darling. Mummy is very sorry to have to take this into his own hands, but as you can see, your Daddy and Mummy are very worried about you.” As Arthur said that, the door opened and Hector saw a very familiar face he doesn’t expect to see in his own house of all places. Hector almost jumped to get out from the room if only Arthur hadn’t suddenly glared him to silence.

 

“Come in, Peter. I hope you had a nice breakfast before this.” When Peter didn’t answer and nervously entered the room, his eyes not leaving Hector all the while. Arthur gestured for Peter to take a seat on the floor next to Hector and he did. Words failed both Hector dan Peter as they sat in silence, Arthur felt an incoming wave of headache because of these two young men and stood up.

 

“Both of you will stay here until you finally talked and resolved every single misunderstandings and no one will not, I repeat, NOT come out of this room until then.”

 

“But Mummy!” “No, buts, Hector. Both of you needed this as much as the other and I will stun you if any of you even think of stepping out of the room.” Arthur then pointed towards the really small black dot at the corner of the ceiling and Hector blanched.

 

“Mummy, please!” “Darling, I don’t know any other way of doing this. I’m sorry.” Arthur said, his eyes glistening under the light and moved towards the door before closing it with a click. Hector has never felt this terrified in his whole life, not even with his job.

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

Silence rang through the room that perhaps may rival a graveyard it was suffocating. Hector tried his best not to take a peek at Peter from the corner of his eyes, but when he did, he found Peter looking at him and he quickly turned his head away. Hector fisted his hands to tightly; his knuckles have all turned white.

 

“I… am sorry, Hector.”

 

“…”

 

“Ar-Your Mummy called me. He insist on me coming here to talk-” “Mummy always worries.”

“…”

 

“I love you, Hector. I really really do.” “How many times have you said that to others?” Then Peter has had enough and he quickly grabbed Hector by the forearms.

 

“For God’s sake, listen to me Hector! I love **_you_**! I may be in MI6, and I’m sorry I never said it to you. But I am not James _bloody_ Bond, the bollocks that he is, and you’re the only want I want. I’ve never met _anyone_ whose presence made me feel on cloud nine and I always wanted you to know that my heart is only for you.” Hector was stunned to silence before he turned his head away with a snarl.

 

“Then why didn’t you tell me your were in bloody MI6?”

 

“… You don’t like being ordered around, so I thought… I thought you’d think less of me if you know I was in MI6.” Hector snapped his head back towards Peter as the words sank into his mind and realization finally dawn on him.

 

Peter hid the fact that he’s in MI6 because he _wanted_ Hector to think nicely of him. No matter how many insults Hector throw at Peter, the other man appreciates Hector’s _good graces_. Because Peter _loves_ him.

 

Fuck. Shit. Fuck it all

 

“… Forgive me?” Peter asked, his eyes pleading with Hector’s confused ones. Hector darted his eyes everywhere, just for an opening to run, he couldn’t handle this much emotion at once. Hector could feel his face burning and he just wanted to run, he wanted someone, he wanted John, his Mummy, anyone whom he can hide behind. Hector could never handle emotional affairs well, that was all John. Peter’s eyes on him were just too much, finally Hector squirmed and childishly glared at Peter whose eyes lid up in _happiness_ , of all things.

 

“… You idiot.” Hector grumbles as Peter happily pulled Hector for a crushing hug before he started nosing Hector’s hair, nuzzling it until the door suddenly clicked and a pile of people fall through the door, thankfully Bilbo was being held up by a pair of arms on top of the pile to avoid crushing -Hector couldn’t see whose, but he had a feeling it was Stephen’s arms-. Hector quickly pushed Peter away when he realized that the pile of people is his _siblings_. Have they been behind those doors all the time? Hector saw his twin standing behind the pile and gave him a wide-eyed disbelieving look before John shrugged innocently and grinned.

 

“About time, dork.” Peter looked towards John in astonishment and then back towards Hector whose lips trembled when John opened his arms.

 

“You little fuck.” Hector said as he walked into John’s arms after purposely stepping on Vincent’s back for a hug.

 

“Mummy, Hector just said the f word!” Bilbo petulantly said, still hovering above the pile of siblings, arms and legs kicking around. Peter carefully stepped over the diminishing pile of siblings, excusing himself when he has to step over a disgruntled Vincent and stopped in front of the still hugging twins. John noticed Peter looking at him and grinned before extending a hand, the other still holding Hector in place.

 

“So you must be the infamous Peter Guillam! I’m John Watson, the younger twin of this dork.”

 

“And don’t you forget it, dork.” Hector mumbled. Peter then tentatively shook John’s offered hand before looking towards Hector.

 

“Don’t worry, this little shit here never could handle emotional outbreak very well.”

 

“How many times have I told both of you to mind that Bilbo is right over there? Twins argument aside, I thought I taught you better than that.” Hector pulled away from John’s arms and barrelled into Arthur’s. Arthur might have fallen to his back if it’s not for Khan steadying his wife on his feet. After getting his balance sorted out, Arthur quickly hushed Hector and cooed to the assassin. Peter was quite amazed at how adept Arthur is in taking care of Hector before mentally hitting himself, of course Arthur knows how to take care of Hector, he was his Mummy for goodness sake.

 

“Your Daddy and I were starting to worry about you, dear one. I should have noticed more about your recent strange behaviour.” Arthur soothed, fingers carding in Hector’s hair as the young man nuzzled his face on Arthur’s shoulder.

 

“You can always come home if you needed a pair of listening ears. You know how your Daddy and I love you, you don’t have to destroy yourself just to make us proud. We’re always proud of my.” Arthur said as Khan nodded.

 

“Listen to your Mummy, he’s been very worried when your visits suddenly became lesser than usual.” Hector suddenly broke out in sobs and Peter watched as Hector tried to bury his face deeper into Arthur’s stomach.

 

“I’m sorry…”


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day had gone off rather smoothly in Arthur’s opinion. His darling Hector’s heart is finally sated and he could finally get along again with Peter. He had thought that the insults Hector kept on throwing to a whining Peter was cute, he had tried to held back his coo at how embarrassed Hector is when his siblings kept trying to tease him, especially John.

 

“Boys, behave!” Arthur fondly as he saw John and Hector started to brawl at the corner of his eyes before he began talking to Peter about his job in MI6 before the other could boggle his mind out at how Hector behaved at home. Peter had almost excused himself early in case his boss started asking him about his whereabouts but was saved the trouble when Julian and Kevin stepped in and insist (ordered) him to stay the night. Peter was at first confused and then became curious as to who the two fancily dressed men are. When he knew about Kevin’s position in the government though, his face blanched and both Kevin and Julian seemed to have fun seeing it until Arthur scolded the two for it.

 

“John, your phone’s ringing!” Bilbo said, distracting the twins that were tied around one another and accepted his phone with a thanks. It was Sherlock, and John grunted to the phone.

 

 _“John, where are you? Lestrade had a case-”_ John wailed when Khan took his phone off of his hand and took the liberty to talk to Sherlock.

 

“Sorry, but Arthur needed John for a while longer. Family business.” Khan curtly said before hanging up on a silent Sherlock. Khan gave John’s phone back to Bilbo who dashed away to hide it, like to every other phone all his siblings had. No contact with outside unless it’s from each other, Bilbo whined and everyone had indulge the younger’s whims so.

 

“It’s… crowded.” Peter said as Arthur graced him with a full smile before watching his family in peace while brushing his hand in Regina’s hair, who had decided to be a limpet next to him.

 

“Isn’t it? I wouldn’t change it for the galaxy.” Arthur said as Regina hummed and nuzzled Arthur’s neck. Khan was over with John and Hector watching the two brawl before pushing out furniture before things could get broken. Stephen and Tim were next to him looking on to everyone. Vincent was talking business with Charles and William while the girls played with Bilbo.

 

“Kevin! Julian! Put your gadgets away before I take them from you!” Arthur scolded, standing up from the couch while Regina is still clinging unto him. Peter was amazed at Arthur’s strength and straightened up when Khan laid his eyes on him. Hector and John had just finished brawling and John was sprawled on the rug, stomach hurting from laughing too much and Hector was staggering on his feet, his grin bigger and brighter than Peter had ever seen. When Hector saw Peter staring at him though, his grin dropped and he turned his head away with a huff and a blush.

 

Peter didn’t think Hector could be any cuter.

 

“I believe your job has been keeping you well?” Kevin asked as he took a seat next to him when Arthur successfully wrenched the Bluetooth piece away from his ear. Bilbo had decided to join Arthur in pursing Julian’s laptop though.

 

“Stay away from me! Mummy!” Everyone was laughing when they began hearing Julian shrieking like a banshee when Arthur and Bilbo both approached him for his laptop.

 

“As well as I can be. I… have a question…” “Hector is not in MI6 because I don’t want him to. I don’t want my younger brother involved, despite him being an assassin. I guess Mummy will turn to me to look out for him after this.” Peter blinked when his question was thoroughly answered before he even uttered the question and nodded.

 

“I see. Arthur is…” “ Mummy’s a bloody saint, pardon my words. Well, some targets are more in Hector’s capability and competence rather than waiting for MI6 to finish dilly dallying things.” Peter didn’t know whether he should be insulted about his line of work or just stay quiet, but he did raise a questioning eyebrow.

 

“Just be glad my little brother likes you. I’d love to make those in MI6 live in hell for the paperwork James Bond and M put me through.” Kevin huffs before going over to safe his brother’s sanity from Arthur and Bilbo who have apparently decided to tickle him until he begged for mercy.

 

“… What did ol’ Kevin talk to you about?” Hector said, plopping next to Peter, leaning a bit. Peter grinned and pulled a protesting Hector into a hug and buried his face in Hector’s hair.

 

“Nothing, just work. He told me he’d spare you some of the good ones.” “Oh goody.” Hector said rolling his eyes before glaring at John who is grinning at him while still laying flat on the rug.

 

“I love you, Hector. I really really do. You’re everything I ever wanted.” Peter whispered. Hector huffed in annoyance and to Peter’s surprise and delight, nuzzled his face on Peter’s shirt.

 

“Love you too, moron.” Hearing that from Hector’s mouth was like a miracle, and in his happiness Peter pushed Hector back and smashed their lips together. Hector’s shoulder became rigid and everyone inside the house went silent, it was until Hector gave up struggling and relaxed into the kiss that Peter finally let him go and was awarded a dazed Hector. When the two realized that all eyes were on them, Hector’s face went red and he hid his face on Peter’s shirt and began beating his chest while Joanne giggled at the sight.

 

“You don’t have to be so shy, Hector.” Joanne cooed before elbowing Amanda who couldn’t quite hold her laughter back in her throat.

 

“No, you cannot hurt Peter, Khan. If you do, you’ll have to sleep on the couch, or even better, in the play room.”

 

“Yes, dear.”

 

=.=.=.=.=.=

 

“I’ll call you when I get back then.” Peter said the next day, when it was time to go back to his house. Arthur had given Peter a farewell hug and elbowed Khan for a handshake. Bilbo hadn’t been very happy with Peter leaving and had almost thrown a tantrum until Regina whisked him away for both coddling and cuddling. Kevin and Julian had given him a heads up if they have interesting targets and now Hector is showing him out; standing in front of him, brows furrowed and his fingers twitching.

 

“…” Peter would always wait, wait until Hector has his bearings and would always give him a big loving smile, since Hector doesn’t seem to drill it to his head that his family _loves_ him. Spending a day in Hector’s home, Hector’s family had made Peter see the man he loves better and it was very endearing.

 

“… See you later… idiot.” Peter grinned once more and swooped in to steal a smooch, waving his arms wildly towards a frozen Hector before he got into his car and started the engine up.

 

“You better not let anyone kill you, idiot!” Hector shouted in annoyance. He didn’t tell anyone though -but he knew Mummy knows, Mummy _always_ knows- but his heart felt so light, he felt as if he could fly.

 

Maybe he’ll make Mummy a special food, only for Mummy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with this, done I say!

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur is a good Mummy, yes? Yes?


End file.
